The present invention relates to a unique system for heating and equalizing the temperature within the occupant zone of a room or enclosure. More particularly, the invention herein involves a system whereby the warmer and cooler air, respectively adjacent the ceiling and floor of a room, are drawn vertically toward each other for comingling or homogenizing and discharge into the occupant zone, achieving a zone of relatively stable air which has substantially no tendency to rise or fall or stratify.
The state of the prior art known to Applicant is exemplified by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,698,763-McCauley
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,353-Watkins
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,025-Wiley
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,039-Falk
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,342-Hughes
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,479-Whiteley
These patents are concerned with the known broad concept of moving the warmer "ceiling" air to the floor or the cooler "floor" air to the ceiling in an effort to equalize temperature and reduce stratification. Note for example the patent to Whiteley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,479, wherein two oppositely directed floor to ceiling flows are produced. Watkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,353, and Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,342 are each concerned with the forced movement of air in a single direction between floor and ceiling.